


The Pet Snake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Ailicec is frightened after she finds herself with King Kooh's enemies and a cobra.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A worried expression appeared on Ailicec’s face as she searched for Repsaj in King Kooh’s pyramid. ‘’Repsaj?’’ She wondered if he returned from battling King Kooh’s enemies.

Ailicec ceased walking the minute she heard a hiss. Her eyes widened. She gasped after she saw King Kooh’s pet cobra by a chamber. Ailicec stepped back. She smiled after Repsaj appeared and scowled at the snake. She viewed it slithering into King Kooh’s chamber.

‘’I’ll always protect you from King Kooh’s enemies and the cobra,’’ Repsaj said as he smiled. His eye became wide after King Kooh’s enemies appeared. He scowled again. ‘’Are you here to try to defeat King Kooh and conquer this world again?’’

The enemies nodded.

Repsaj revealed a sword and raised it above his head. He ran to the enemies before the snake slithered out of the chamber and hissed. He stopped running and tilted his head to one side in confusion.

The territorial cobra hissed at the enemy. It bit his leg.

The enemy cried out before he scowled at Repsaj and Ailicec. Two of his companions carried him. He still scowled. ‘’We’ll return to defeat King Kooh,’’ he said. 

Repsaj and Ailicec kissed one another after the enemies departed. They viewed King Kooh approaching them.

‘’I heard the voices of my enemies,’’ King Kooh said as a frown formed on his face. 

‘’Brother, your enemies won’t bother you for some time,’’ Repsaj said. 

Confused, King Kooh tilted his head to one side.

Ailicec began to kneel by the cobra. She smiled at it. ‘’Thank you for saving my life.’’ Ailicec’s eyes widened again after the cobra slithered on her and wrapped itself around her.

 

The End


End file.
